What Is Love?
by MidnightsDeath
Summary: Kurt and Blaine love each other, but they are having problems.Can Skylar and his friends help them. Skylar and the others are my characters so please don't complain. I would love reviews I mean serriously if you read please review or Im not continuing it.
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the halls of my new school wondering if the people here were just as mean as my old school bullies. My wondering ended quickly when I saw a guy walking down the hallway going the opposite direction of me get a slushy thrown in to his face. After the jocks walked away, I went over to help him clean up. "Are you ok? What was that all about?" I asked a little bit concerned. "Yeah I'm fine. It is because I am in the glee club here. They actually had stopped this for quite some time. It wasn't until my boyfriend came here that they started back up," he told me.

"Well at least I'm not the only gay kid here," I said with a chuckle. He looked at me with surprise. "Oh, I'm Skylar by the way." I held out my hand to shake his. He took mine and shook it, "I'm Kurt. You seriously don't look or act like any gay guy I have meet or seen," I smiled at him as I helped him get his scarf off.

I was about to ask him about the club he was in when I guy came up running and freaking out, "Kurt are you ok? You're not hurt are you." Kurt looked at the guy and sighed, "I'm fine Blaine. I got helped by.. I'm so sorry I forgot your name." I looked at the new guy and held out my hand, "I'm Skylar. I'm new here." He took my hand and shook it harder then Kurt had.

I looked at Kurt and smiled slowly turning around and walking away. I got to my first class and sat in the back row. A tall guy with shorter black hair walked in and sat in the seat in front of me. He turned around to talk to the guy next to him, but stopped short and looked at me instead. "Hi, I'm Finn. You must be new here," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm new here. My name is Skylar," I smiled and looked away. I was looking at my book I was writing in my journal when I had this sense to look up. what I saw made me even happier then I was. Kurt had just walked in the classroom and was looking around. I could tell he had seen me, but something was keeping him from coming over. Kurt walked over to a larger black girl and said something which caused her to look back at me.

I smiled at her and she looked back at Kurt nodding. He smiled and came back to sit next to me. "Hey," I said as he sat next to me. He smiled and looked at the guy in front of me. "Oh, hey Finn? I was wondering if you could take me home after glee practice tonight," Kurt asked Finn. Finn looked at Kurt and nodded, "Sure."

The teacher walked into the classroom and called for everyone to be quiet. I had to get up and introduce myself to all of the class. It was like this for the rest of the day minus having anymore classes with Kurt. After school I felt like heading home, but stopped when I heard someone singing in a nearby room. I stepped down the hallway towards the sound of singing when I came across the choir room where this group of kids were practicing. I saw Kurt, Blaine, and Finn in there. There was this shorter girl with brown hair standing by a piano singing a song from the musical "Wicked." I just watched for a while listening to the girls voice( she was good) until another voice cut through.

"Nice, Rachel. Does anyone else have a song they would like to share," the teacher asked. I saw Blaine get up and move to the front of the class room. "I would like to sing a song to Kurt if I may, ," He asked and the teacher nodded. The teacher went and sat next to Kurt who had the biggest blush on his face. " Puck, Finn, would you like to help me," he said as a guy with a Mohawk and Finn came forward and joined Blaine. I immediately was shocked when they started singing "Hello, I Love You." I watched as others started joining in by dancing and singing. Kurt looked so embarrassed with his face the color of a tomato.

I walked away from the door when Blaine had finished singing unfortunately (or fortunately I'm not sure which one) I was caught looking in. Kurt and the teacher came out the door at the same time, "Wait!" they both yelled. When I turned around the entire group was there. I looked at Kurt then the teacher then Finn then Blaine and back to Kurt. "Are you interested in joining glee club," Kurt asked. I looked at him then at the floor.

"I don't think I'm good enough," I said hoping to get out of it. Kurt ran up to me and grabbed my arm pulling me into the class room. "You never know if you don't try," he said as the rest of the group fell into their seats. I stood there staring at the group and asked, "So can I sing any song I want?"

"Of course you can. Just whenever you are ready," said. I turned to the band and asked if they knew a certain song and they said yes. I looked up at the group, "I need some help for my song. C-can anyone help me?" Blaine came down and stood next to me I asked him if he could sing the song with me. He agreed and I signaled for the band to start. When the band started everyone looked at me like I was ridicules until I started singing and confused all of them except for the teacher and Kurt.

When I was singing "Under Pressure" I hit the highest note the main singer of Queen hits and everyone acted so surprised. After Blaine and I finished singing the room was silent. They just stared and stood up and walked over to me. "That was amazing. You are really talented," he said.

I glanced over at the group and all I could see was smiles. Before I could say anything else the a timer went off and everyone gathered their stuff and started to leave. I was grabbed by Kurt and Blaine and lead to the parking lot. We first stopped at Blaine's car


	2. update

Hey guys quick update. I lost my zip drive with all of my story progress on it. I also have started school again. I am sorry I have been behind I just didn't have a computer I will be updating as soon as possible, so watch for that.


End file.
